thenebulversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kay Faraday
Kay Faraday is a character introduced in the Humble Beginnings Arc, along with Makoto Minegashi, whom she had a close relationship with before Makoto's untimely death. She is currently the co-partner of Kyoko's detective agency, and the former host of Holly. She is played by Bosard. Background Through certain circumstances, Kay has ended up orphaned on the streets for basically her entire life. She’s had to steal to survive, which has gotten her in trouble with the law on many an occasion, and has gotten her jailed a total of 14 times, the first of which followed her first heist when she was 6. She lived like this for a while, until she decided to steal from a government official, in a final, large heist that would finally get her off of the planet so she could explore the stars. However, when said official was murdered, her plan backfired, and she was arrested on the misconception that she was an accomplice to the murder. She was jailed for the 15th time, put into an unfamiliar prison. Personality Kay tries to act positive around everyone, and she's relatively successful at doing so. Kay is a very emotional person, relying on her gut feelings when dealing with people, which range from "This guy's a dick." to "This person isn't as bad as people say they are." She tends to act very serious when a friend of hers is in danger, or if she can't stand someone's attitude. Motivations Kay's initial motivation was to steal everything, but that has since changed. Now, her main motivation is to protect the people she loves, and to avenge the people who she couldn't protect. Relationships Family Kay doesn't have a great relationship with her family, considering her mother is dead and her father basically abandoned her. Prison Inmates Over her 14 stays in prison prior to the last one that kicked off the adventure, Kay made friends with a lot of fellow inmates during her stays. Whether that'll be helpful in the future remains to be seen. Makoto Kay was very close to Makoto since the prison break, and they both vowed to protect eachother. Unfortunately... they couldn't keep their promises. The death of Makoto came with a new goal: Find the people who did it and make them pay. Fox Fox is Kay's main confidant, especially after the death of Holly. Despite seeming like a simple plush fox, it apparently has some sentience to it... at least, according to Kay. Marwin Despite him saving Kay and Makoto, Kay wasn't as close to Marwin as many would believe, and ended up killing him, an act that, after the initial adrenaline wore off, she regretted immensely. Luna Kay and Luna have a mutual respect for eachother. Holly Kay was the final host of the AI Holly, before Holly deleted her own code. Holly was Kay's closest confidant prior to deletion, and one of the few that Kay trusted the most. Despite most of the crew wanting Holly destroyed, Kay fought to keep her alive, and mourned Holly's loss after her death. Kyoko Kirigiri Kay didn't initially talk to Kyoko much, but grew to like her on Erixa, and eventually they confessed their love to eachother before briefly parting ways. Kay is now the business partner of Kyoko, and will protect her with her life. Netchin Kay's relationship with Netchin is akin to a rollercoaster. One moment they could be best friends, and another moment they could be bitter enemies. Wicked Kay and Wicked initially got along very well, although a wedge is slowly being pushed between their relationship, mainly due to Wicked's crush on Kyoko. Ema Skye Kay likes Ema, and is grateful to her for rebuilding Holly. She goes to Ema for tech questions, mainly regarding a certain set of files. Category:Characters